Parallel Wishes
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: All of Tsuna's Guardians have died. Most of his friends too. All because he refused to be Vongola Decimo. Then one day, one of his parallel selves made a wish at the same time he did, and the wish is granted. Both worlds is not from the Canon, although one is similar. No pairings.
1. Prologue

**Since not lots of people like my other stories much, (hehehe, it's only one story) I decided I won't update unless someone asks me to... after the first chapter of course, as everyone knows that prologues are the most boring things in the world. (mine are anyways) And I'm starting wonder if all my stories have to have such a horrible beginning, it's just so...sad. Oh, I'll be making my very annoying interruptions during the story. They are bold like this. Gomen.**

* * *

Tsuna knelt next to his last three remaining guardians. The first 2 were successfully shot, the next 2 were killed in battle and the remaining ones... they are about to die because of him. They guarded him.

"Why? Hayato? Takeshi? Lambo? I thought I always told you to fight so that we can laugh together watching fireworks."

"Juudaime, gomen **(sorry)**, but I would rather die, then see you die, while I did nothing."

"Takohead's right, Nii-san."

"Gomen, me too, Tsuna."

"Then do you know how I feel right now? Look at you guys, shot with a bullet right next to your heart. All of you protect me while I did nothing. Nothing at all! When you leave, all my guardians..." Tsuna sobbed. "Maybe I should have accepted the offer to become Vongola Decimo. If it wasn't for my nonsensical stubbornness, maybe everyone would still be alive today!"

"Maa maa, Tsuna. Nobody can blame you for not wanting to become Boss. Everyone knows the true horror of the Mafia right? I isn't a... game" Takeshi laughed. The other joined in. But to Tsuna, it all sounds forced. Like they wanted him to be happy when they left. Tsuna understood so he smiled and laughed along. Trying to let his friends see his smile one last time.

"Arigatou. Good bye Tsuna." Then they left. Hayato first, then Takeshi, and then, Lambo.

"Dame-Tsuna, Nii-san. Don't worry, we have no regrets." That were Lambo's last words before the 14- year old died.

"If I accepted the role of Vongola Decimo, this never would've happened. We wouldn't have come this way, we would've went the opposite direction where the assassins weren't planning on ambushing us. No matter what happens, I will not let a single soul die in front of me from an attack, I will not let your deaths be in vain so I will live until my destined day, and I never, never, never accept the role of Vongola Decimo. I'm sorry Reborn, your training will not be for nothing. Even if I don't become the Vongola Boss, I will do whatever I can to save everyone. I will swear this upon your graves. Until the day I see your smiles again, Guardians, I will keep this oath." Tsuna cut his wrist a little and dropped the blood onto each of his guardians bodies.

Tsuna then went to get large boxes. Seven of them. He put Lambo, Takeshi, and Gokudera in three of them. Then he carried them and flew to the locations of the rest of his guardians and put them in the boxes as well. Tsuna took a bath in one of the rivers. Then he went of to the airport. Carrying the boxes, he went to a private plane and they flew to Namimori, Japan from Italy.

When he arrived, he found that the enemy not only killed his guardians but many family members as well. The Shimon Family who was currently in Japan at the moment were dead. Bianchi, I-pin, Shamal, and Fuuta were dead. Takeshi's dad was dead. Most painful of all, Mama was dead. But Tsuna didn't say anything or think anything. He just found more boxes and put all the dead in them. He was putting the last body, Mama's body when he heard a scream. Tsuna's eyes widened and he flew in that direction.**  
**

_Someone is still alive. And I know they are being targeted by the enemy family. Who is it?!_

"Kyoko. Haru. Hana" Tsuna yelled urgently as he kicked the attackers. "Get out of here! Everyone else is dead! I don't want you guys to die as well!"

"Onii-san's dead?" Kyoko whispered. She then nodded and ran with Hana and Haru as tears flowed off her face.

* * *

After the day ended, Tsuna realized that they were the only ones of his family left.*

"Hana, Haru, Kyoko, let's have a proper _funeral_ for them." Tsuna said, his voice choking on the word funeral as tears unconsciously flowed down his face. "It should be private, we don't want any more enemies to attack us while we are there..."

"Y-yes." The three girls said simultaneously. These all cared about the ones who died a lot.

"Tsuna-kun" Haru suddenly said. "When the funeral ends, can you tell us what happened?"

Tsuna hesitated at first, but then slowly nodded. "You deserve to know." Tsuna looked at the sky. The sky was looked sad. The Sun was hidden by the mountains. There were no Clouds in the sky. No Mist to be seen anywhere either. There was no Storm, Lightning, or Rain to cover the sky. Just an almost meaningless sky. An_ almost _meaningless sky, Tsuna thought looking at the three mourning girls.

* * *

**Tsuna considers Kyoko and Haru to be part of his family, like sisters. They know about the mafia since they found out in the future. Hana found out about 5 years ago from this current time. It's 9 years after the Arcobaleno Representation Battles.**

* * *

**Okay, this is my first Fanfic chapter with over 1,000 words! I'm very happy. So I have a warning for everyone. This might be the longest chapter in the story. Don't get your hopes up thinking that it'll get longer because this is the prologue. Please Review! Please tell me what you didn't like in the story so I can fix it. Arigato :)****  
**


	2. Chapter 1

"Tsu-kun," You really didn't need to come. If you came, it'll just make things more painful. The last time something like this happened..." Kyoko's voiced trailed off.

Flashback

_"Hana, you said there was a baseball game coming next Sunday, right?" Tsuna asked. His face and voice didn't show much emotion, except for one. Pain. That was what he sounded like the last 7 months._

_"Y-yeah, I didn't know you were standing there." Hana stammered. She rarely ever sounded that way. She always sounded confident. Haru and Kyoko, too. They thought that their family and friends wouldn't like that. Tsuna did too, but no matter how hard he tried, the best he could ever do was a make a slight smile. One almost impossible to see unless you were looking for it._

_"Tsuna-kun, are you sure you want to go? I thought if you didn't go it'll be better. Ya-" Haru started. Hana put her hand over Haru's mouth to keep her from talking. _

_"Don't say their names! You know he gets even more depressed when he hears them. It's not his fault they died, but he still blames himself." Hana whispered quietly into Haru's ear._

_"Hahi?! Okay."_

_"Yes, I want to go."_

_All the girls looked up at Tsuna. Their eyes were wide. Tsuna hadn't done anything that reminded him of his guardian for a long time. _

_"But, Tsu-kun-"_

_"No, I want to go." Tsuna said firmly. The girls haven't seen Tsuna like this in a long time. They smiled._

_"Okay! Let's have some fun Sunday!" Haru said._

_Sunday~_

_"We're finally here! I was getting cramped." Haru exclaimed._

_Hana and Kyoko laughed._

_"It's starting, let's hurry!" Haru exclaimed enthusiastically._

_Tsuna nodded and started walking to the bleachers._

_30 minutes later~_

_"Tsuna! Get a hold of yourself! This is exactly why I told you not to come. Stop thinking of IT!" Hana said while shaking Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna was crying and murmuring "Takeshi, Takeshi, Takeshi..." quietly. His face looked lifeless and pale. The three girls were trying to snap him out of it. Surprisingly, none of the other audience members looked back at them, which they really appreciated._

_"Kyoko, Haru, help me carry him out of here. If he stays here any longer, he'll do worse than crying."_

_The two girls nodded and carried him while apologizing to everyone else on their way out. When they finally arrived home at Hana's house*, they put Tsuna in bed. He was already asleep, and still crying. Except no instead of only Takeshi's name, he started naming every person who was killed. The Arcobaleno*, Dino, Shoichi, Spanner, Giannini, and so on._

_"We really shouldn't let him go to another one of these...memory refreshers, if you know what I mean." Hana said. Once again, the girls nodded. Next time, they would protect Tsuna._

* * *

***everyone moved there since all of Kyoko and Haru's family were killed as well. And I'm pretty sure Hana's house is big.**

***I had to kill them even though they are like invincible.**

* * *

**Gomen, this chapter is short. It used to be longer but I felt like I was putting two completely different topics together so... it'll be in the next Chapter. ****Please Review! Please tell me what you didn't like in the story so I can fix it. Arigato :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Gomen, I would've updated earlier but, I was kinda caught up in others' fanfics. (And I was kinda lazy.) Well, here's the next chapter**

* * *

"I know, I'm sorry for last time. I'll try harder not to... get upset this time." Tsuna responded.

"Remember that time when Mochida-senpai lost to Dame-Tsuna? That was hilarious. I don't even know how he can still show his face here unembarrassed after that. I mean, beaten by Dame-Tsuna, how weak _was_ he?" a voice could be hear from the other side of the door.

They were attending a reunion. There 10-year reunion from middle school to be exact. The year Tsuna met most of his friends that died a year ago. The place that will make Tsuna break the easiest, after all, this was where everything started.

"Hello, everybody." Kyoko said sweetly as she opened the door. Half the boys looked at her like some kind of angel and the girls happily welcomed her.

"Nezu-sensei." Hana said as she bowed to the old man now with white hair and a bunch of wrinkles.

**Nezu's POV~**

"Hana-chan, Kyoko-chan," Nezu said with a smile. After all, these were once his favorite students. He looked at Hana, with her hair now short, wearing formal clothing.

_She must have been successful in life_, Nezu thought. Then he looked at Kyoko. She was wearing a green dress with a green top. Her long, honey colored hair made her look even more beautiful.

_Yes, she was a true angel that fell down to Earth._ Nezu thought, even though he was old, he could still think like this right?

Nezu looked around. The former students students were chattering again. And _pointing._ Nezu, turned to face the door again, where everyone was pointing.

"Who is that?" Nezu heard a student ask. "Is that Dame-Tsuna? He looks so lifeless! He probably didn't get a good job. I'll be surprised if he even has a job!"

"I'm surprised he came to the reunion. Has he no shame?"

"He probably came because he thought there was free food."

Nezu mentally agreed with them. But, he couldn't show that physically, even if it is Dame-Tsuna.

Nezu clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, let's make it seem like old times again. We'll start up with a Roll Call.

**Normal POV~**

"Sasagawa Kyoko"

"Here"

...5 people later...

"Yamamoto Takeshi"

There was silence in the room. Everyone looked at the empty seat. Everyone except Tsuna, Hana, and Kyoko that is. Tsuna bit his lip so hard, it started bleeding. He didn't even notice it as he started to think of _that incident_ again.

_No! Don't think of it!_

Tsuna relaxed a little. Murmurs were still heard.

"I bet he was too busy to come."

"He must have had such a successful life"

"Why would he bother with people like us?"

"Class, please settle down" Nezu said as if they were still children. The class quieted down. "Okay, moving on... Hana-chan **(gomen, I kinda forgot her last, er... first name)**"

"Here" Hana said, while giving Tsuna a somewhat well hidden worried look.

...Few people later...

"Gokudera Hayato"

Again, there was no response. Once again, people looked at the empty seat while whispering about why he didn't come. The comments were similar to Takeshi's. Tsuna this time however, looked at the seat and almost unnoticeable tears streamed down his face. Kyoko and Hana looked at each other and then back at Tsuna again. He looked deep in thought and the girls frowned again, thinking that the boy was remembering the _incident _again.

"Okay, settle down." Nezu said again, getting annoyed. _Why was his most annoying students getting all the attention?_ "Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna didn't respond, he just kept looking straight, which naturally angered Nezu.

_This person is STILL dame! I thought he would at least get... less dame. _Nezu thought.

He threw a piece of chalk at Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna's expression didn't change, but he caught the chalk centimeters in front of his face and threw it right back with twice the speed.

Hana and Kyoko seeing this happen, took the pencils that were so conveniently laying on their desks and aimed it at the piece of chalk. The chalk and pencils collided before Nezu's face. He started coughing as chalk dust started spreading.

**(Okay, I get to interrupt a little bit at this point... Don't get confused at Hana and Kyoko's reflexes, it will be (hopefully) revealed in the chapter after the nest one... that is, if there is going to be a new chapter)**

The room was silence excluding the coughs. Then, the room erupted into chatter as they started talking at what they just saw.

**A Classmate's POV~**

I was in shock. I just saw Nezu-sensei throw a piece of chalk at Dame-Tsuna. A-a-and then, D-dame-Tsuna caught it and threw it right back. Then the chalk exploded in front of sensei's face! What...just...happen?!

I turned to the person nearest to me. "D-did you see that?" I said, stuttering.

"Y-yeah, a-and D-dame- Tsu-tsuna didn't even notice it!"

"HE DID THAT WITHOUT NOTICING?!" I exclaimed, people started looking at me and nodding their heads with surprised looks on faces as if they just realized that as well.

I saw that two people other than Dame-Tsuna wasn't that...shocked. Kyoko. Hana.

_Ahh... they are such beauties. How I wish I could mar_ _I shook my head, not time for it. I walked over to them and asked. "Did you just see Dame-Tsuna do that?"

I was really surprised to see a glare directed at me. No wait, _two_ glares.

"Don't ever call Tsuna/ Tsu-kun that!" The girls looked at me with such a murderous aura that made half the class shiver even though it was directed at them. Now, imagine how it felt directed at me.

I freaked.

I widened my eyes and back away. I tripped over my feet three times, bumped into chairs and desks fours times, and collided with my classmates more than ten times getting away from the two _harmless _girls.

I take back what I thought about marrying them.

* * *

**Okay, so how was it? Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**It's funny... I'm still in the beginning of the story. I have thought out at least like 10 chapters ahead... and I have not wrote like any of them down. Well, hope you like the story so far anyways.**

* * *

"How can they treat Tsu-kun like that? He's definitely not Dame anymore. He's probably the strongest out of everyone here! Not just physically, you know?" Kyoko said, her face fell at the last part, remembering Tsuna giving her the bad news.

"Yes, he's strongest emotionally too. _He has the strongest will. _He saw all of his friends die in Italy, and he still came back to Japan to check if we were okay." Hana replied. "I hate how they're treating him this way, not knowing what he went through. It's best that they didn't know though."

"Yes."

Kyoko looked towards Tsuna. He was looking at the board. His tears were dried by now but you can see the palest marks on his skin. She saw that his lips were bleeding, the blood trickled extremely slowly down to his chin. His hands were clenched so hard, his knuckles were white. He was sitting so stiff, it looked like someone was pointing a gun at his head telling him not to move.

_Poor Tsu-kun. I knew he shouldn't have come. Kyoko thought_

"It's fine Kyoko," Hana said, startling Kyoko out of her thoughts. "He's just remembering things, you know he does this all the time nowadays."

"O-okay."

_But still, he does does look tense then normal. No wonder Kyoko is worried. _

"Hana" Hana immediately snapped out of _her_ thoughts. "I'm hungry, and it's almost lunch."

Hana looked at the clock. It was true, the monkeys were fooling around for so long, it was lunchtime already.

"Kyoko, Hana!" Both girls looked at the source of the urgent voice. Tsuna.

"What?"

"Out the window. Men." That was all the girls needed to get into serious mode. Well, even more serious than they were before.

"Monkeys." Hana's somewhat anxious voice echoced through the class. The class quieted down, but not before Kyoko brought out a device that sounded like the scene before Hana spoke. "Line up, we need to evacuate."

Everyone except Tsuna and Kyoko looked at her with confusion clearly etched onto their faces.

"Why do we need to evacuate?" A boy asked. Murmurs showed that the rest of the class agreed.

"Just do it, unless you want to die. Follow me... quietly" Hana instructed. Something in her voice told the former class to listen.

"H-h-hana-ch-chan"

Hana glared at the source of the trembling voice which just happened to be Nezu.

"Yes Nezu-_sensei_?" The word was used mockingly. Hana was at the end of her patience, monkey chatting around with no caution whatsoever. She also knew about Nezu's _elite __***coughcoughimeantfailedcoughcough* **_academical past.

Nezu might have sensed it so he clamped his mouth shut. Hana almost laughed, she would have if not for the serious situation.

"Okay, now let's go." The class followed. Kyoko went to close the windows. Hana could have used mist flames **(Like I said before, it'll reveal itself later)** but that would be a waste of energy.

When everyone was in the next room, hidden accordingly to Kyoko and Hana, the Hana went back to their classroom while Kyoko hid herself and kept watch over the class.

**Hana's POV~**

_What are those men for? Are they part of the allies of Vongola? Or are they here to assassinate Tsuna?_

I quickly went into the room Tsuna was in and told him that all of our former classmates were hidden and were under supervision of Kyoko.

Tsuna nodded, his eyes alert. It pained me to see that these were the only times Tsuna's eyes had light in them.

He still looked worried. Who could blame him? Tsuna was in his old middle school with his former classmate in the other room while the mafia came looking for him. He needed to protect his former classmates and not destroy the school at the same time if those men were enemies. He needed to talk in a coded manner so others will not find out what they were talking about so they wouldn't be plunged into the mafia if they allies.

The door opened. Two men wearing identical black suits stepped in.

"Vongola Decimo, we are taking you prisoner." The first monkey said

I mentally slapped face-palmed myself. _Were those monkeys idiots?! What kind of mafia member would openly say that to the target?_

I sighed. _Wait. Those. Guys. Are. Enemies. I am so stupid, how did I notice this just now?_

"No, you are not. Try to get past me first." I said calmly.

"Oh? It wasn't a request, it was a command." The second monkey said. I mentally face-palmed again. They sound childish wording it that way. Or maybe it was just me.

"Well, too bad. We don't take commands from monkeys."

"So you don't care about her then do you?" A third monkey stepped into the room. He was holding a rope that looked really familiar. "If you don't come with us, we will kill this girl."

I gasped as I saw who was tied to the other end of the familiar looking rope, her face still partially covered in shadow. It was enough to see that she was in pain. Tsuna growled uncharacteristically.

"Let her go." Tsuna said.

"Only if you come with us." At this, I saw Tsuna bite his lip.

"Tsuna-kun, DON'T!" The girl screamed. "Don't do it, please don't. DON'T!"

* * *

**Hehehe, are you mad that I'm not telling you who it is? I really wanted to add a cliffhanger on this, gomen. **

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello... I was being lazy... yeah~ Read!**

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, DON'T" I screamed. It was my fault I was caught. He didn't need to be dragged into this.

I was careless. If I was paying attention, they wouldn't have taken my weapons which included a gun, knife, and a rope made from the strongest plants and skins that are still partially alive. Then, of course, with my weapons gone, they easily took the Storm Guardian's belt and the Sun Guardian's bangle from me. Tsuna-kun gave those to me believing I could take care of them... and I let him down.

The belt and bangle were important to him too. They were his friends' possessions, not like we weren't, but those friends were dead. And all of us saw how horrible he felt for weeks after. That lonely, defeated expression. I _never_ want to see that again.

"No, Haru, I won't let them-" Tsuna-kun began...

... but was interrupted when a pink scarf wrapped itself around the assassin that was holding me. It was shrouded in blue flames.

"Kyoko-chan!" I exclaimed, picking me rope up from where it fell to the floor. "Arigato."

She nodded. "Where's the rest of the stuff that was stolen?"

"In his pocket? I'm not sure. How's the civilians?"

"Hidden." She ducked as a bullet flew at her. Why don't we get this over with?"

Hana-san smirked. "Why don't _I_ get this over with? You two don't need to help me. And Tsuna, can you go watch over the-"

_Another_ assassin came from behind her. How he sneaked behind them all with Tsuna's intuition, it was a mystery. The assassin threw a net at Hana. I used my rope and inputted some sun flames. The rope grew longer and larger until it reaches the net. It immediately shrunk and the net was caught. How ironic.

"Maybe you do need our help." I said. "Tsuna-kun, you _should_ go watch over them, there might be more assassins. We three can handle this one."

Kyoko-chan smiled. "It _has_ been weeks since we were last attacked. We might be getting dull"

_Like not fighting for a few days can do anything to our instincts. Instincts last forever. That's what you always told us so we won't get into fights unless absolutely necessary. It wasn't like we actually liked fighting anyways._

Tsuna-kun nodded quickly and went to the other room. I feel bad, it was like he was being ignored.

"Let's go all out!" I said brightly not reflecting my mood inside myself. I could feel the other girls' disapproval, but who cares?

Hana-san used Chrome-chan's earring and sent one of the men screaming about...marshmallows. It wasn't like we could actually use the special attacks the VG provided us. They were meant for the Guardians and could only boost our own flame powers up. Hana smiled sadistically, clearly enjoying how she was torturing her victim. Hana-san had her chains wrapped around the poor guy, how she was like the Vindice! And she was considered _merciful_ among the illusionists!

Kyoko-chan wrapped her scarf around a second victim and pulled a few parts of it. The hidden wire quickly cut into the skin. _Ouch!_ Poor guy, as innocent as Kyoko-chan seems, she wasn't. At least she was like Hana-san, considered a merciful person. She lit tranquil rain flames on the scarf and the man was falling asleep.

I jumped over my original capturer and went for the one with the net. I took my knife and slashed the mask open. It was a _she_. And here I thought that women were always on our side.

I sighed. I sent my rope shrouded in sun flames at her again. It expanded and retracted as it captured her. Frowning, I looked at her clothing. It was a ninjas (eyes twinkling) like I saw before but I noticed that there was something else wrapped right under her clothes. Like one of those new cloth like communicators the mafia just created.

I sent storm flames through my rope and it disintegrated part of her clothing. The cloth was also gone. This one seemed more like a spy than one of those assassins. Maybe they're from different familigias?

Tsuna-kun always told me to analyze my opponents. I am so very happy I was doing it right now!

I looked at the other two girls. Looked like they were finished too. That was too easy. What weak familiga sent their embarrassingly weak men here this time?

I started to clean up the mess. Which included hiding the near death bodies until they awoken. Ah... so much work. The others joined me.

Suddenly, we heard a high pitched scream from across the hall. A girl's voice. Then, there was a loud explosion.

* * *

**It seems like the chapters is getting shorter and shorter T-T. Gomen for the shortness and the horribleness of my writing. *sigh* Please review! (Even though I know you aren't going to anyways.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in so long, I was lazy. This chapter will probably be of low quality, just a warning. Try to enjoy~**

* * *

I heard the scream before I reached the classroom. It was a really bad idea to leave the former classmates alone. There might have been other accomplices to those mafia men that we saw earlier. And of course, there were and they found the classroom where my former classmates were hiding.

My slow walk turned into a full sprint in a matter of milliseconds. If I was lucky, then the person might not have been harmed yet. If not, then I would be the only one to blame for the girl's misfortune and I would have another burden on my shoulders. Not like it'll make a difference, the burden was already too heavy with no one else to share it with. Not Hana. Not Haru. Not Kyoko. It would be selfish, they had their own problems.

When I finally reached the classroom, I saw a man wearing the same clothes like those mafioso earlier. He was holding the girl from behind her and was trying to yank her shirt off. His

_Pervert. I won't let you._

With an swift swing of my leg, the mafioso was sen flying against the wall. Blood sputtered out from his mouth. It sounded like an explosion. The girl turned around to see what happened. The other people in the room moved to looked at the victim of my kick as it was too fast for them to comprehend. All of them looked astonished.

"Thank you-" The girl started, but ended when she saw who I was.

"What happened?" Someone asked. "And was that who I think it was who kicked that guy?"

"Y-yeah." Another replied.

"Da- I mean T-tsuna-san." The girl said. "Thank you. May I ask what happened?" The girl bowed in thanks and then looked a me in shock and confusion. Not only the girl, the entire former class included Nezu-sensei was like that.

"Assassination." I said simply like it was an everyday occurrence. (It was.) Hana, Kyoko, and Haru came in the room. They must have finished the 'clean up' already.

"Tsuna, everything taken care of?" Hana asked me like we were talking about the weather.

"Yes." I said. And then, I went out of my 'fighting mode' as Hana called it, or 'Life-like mode' as Haru and Kyoko like to call and immediately looked emotionless again.

Really, unless the was trouble, my willpower goes down to zero. Or maybe even below zero. The only reason I still had the will to live was the oath. The oath to keep protecting and living.

The former classmates had started talking again.

"Did you see that kick?"

"A-assassination?"

"Dame-Tsuna did _that_?!"

"I still don't get what's going on!"

"Tsuna-kun, sit down, there's a bullet in your leg. I'm going to take it out." Haru commanded.

I looked down and saw blood started to spread on my pants. I didn't even know there was a bullet in my leg. Leave it Haru to notice every injury that didn't hurt at all.

I guess the others were only starting to notice it too because, new conversations started. I heard Hana and Kyoko sigh.

There were the boys.

"The bullet in his leg, he didn't even notice it?!"

"When did it even get there?"

"Dame-Tsuna changed so much."

"Can we still call him Dame-Tsuna?"

Then there were the girls...

"Did you see him rescue me? He's so cute and handsome now!" The girl I saved said.

"He's so strong, did you see that kick?"

"I wonder if he's married yet. To maybe Kyoko or that other girl? Speaking of which when did she get here?"

"You know, you are married, right?"

"That other girl looks close to Tsuna-sama. I'm so jealous!"

I don't understand one bit how these things get into people's heads. I don't care either. Haru finished taking the bullet out and was healing the wound with sun flames. That used to be Onii-san's job.

An even more depressed expression crossed my face. It went unnoticed by the rest of the class, but sent looks of worry across my friends face. That's right.

_Don't think about the past. Everything will be more bearable._

Suddenly, the room bursted into applause. It was very surprising.

"Thank you, Tsuna-sama. You saved us all!" Many girls yelled.

"You're amazing!" The boys said.

More and more praises and thanks were called out. The girls' face glowed seeing how the clueless classmates finally accepted me, I think.

I on the other hand thought. _Do they not understand this entire thing was my fault in the first place? It doesn't matter to them I guess. I never thought this day would come. What would Hayato and Takeshi think?_

I stopped. Another depressing depressing expression crossing my almost smiling face. The girls looked worried again. I rid myself of my sad thoughts and said out loud for the first time.

"How I wish Hayato and Takeshi- no, ALL my friends and family could be here too see this."

I felt warmth pulsing through my body until it became to hot to bear. I started glowing the moment I screamed out in pain. My three friends grabbed me in attempt to calm me down but the light enveloped them too and suddenly, it was like we never existed.

* * *

Then, minutes later, a boy of age 14 appeared. He had a unhealthy looking thin body and face. His messy brown hair covered his eyes.

Three girls accompanied him. One with short honey colored hair. One with long wavy brown hair. One with short brown hair tied in a ponytail.

When they looked up, their faces showed shock and confusion. The face of the other people mirrored theirs.

"What happened?" That was the only question asked in the silent classroom.

* * *

**So, how was the chapter? It was low quality right? The chapter was really hard to write for some reason. So, I kinda need your help for the next chapter. What should it be about, I have a hard time choosing. Should it be about what happened in the past year so I can explain the girls' powers and experiences? Or should I write about parallel Tsuna? Or should I write about the main Tsuna? Your choice, please review. For this chapter only, I won't continue unless I get at least 1 review that tells me what to write next...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, I'm feeling really happy today. I got lots of reviews! \(^-^)/ So, I'm gonna answer some of the question-like ones...**

**Guest-san: Okay, that's what the chapter is going to be about. By the way, it's going to be about his past... or else nothing will make sense.**

**Tsu Tsu-san: Sorry... I have this big thing planned so no 3 months to adjust. This part is the part where you are either going to hate this fanfic are like it. I also don't like to write fanfics where Tsuna 'brag' about his knowledge sorry again!**

**Yay! Let's begin. (I have never been so motivated to write)**

* * *

I sat in my seat looking at Nezu-sensei. How I wished he could just focus on his schoolwork and get my mind off _that_ accident. Of course, it was impossible. I already learned this lesson and my eyes never stayed on the board.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, answer this question." Nezu-sensei instructed.

I looked at the question. It was a simple Pythagorean Theory triangle problem with big numbers. I could easily solve this with a piece of scratch paper.

_Too much work._ I decided. I didn't feel like doing the problem so I just said I didn't know how.

My classmates laugh though, not all of them, most of them. The few not laughing were Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san, Yamamoto-san, and Arai-san. They didn't try anything to stop them either though, so I couldn't care less.

Weeks ago, before the accident, my best friend would always stand up for me in these situations. Of course, this was before the accident when I still had the motivation to learn. '_and live'_ was left unspoken. Before, I never had trouble with classmates mocking me because they thought I was dumb. Before, it was because I was always called on by the teacher and every question I answered was right. They called me the teachers' pet and always teased me about it.

The bullies try to beat me up because they thought I was showing off. They were never able to get even a bruise on me because Tsuri always got rid of them. Tsuri told me to just stop answering questions in class if I didn't want to be bothered by the 'idiots' as she called them. But, I couldn't because I wanted to get Kaa-san to acknowledge me. She never did.

Then, the accident happened. Since then, I stopped trying to gain Kaa-san's attention. I switched from my school which was for 'smart' kids to Namimori Middle because the school held too many memories of my best friend. My only true friend.

These days, I try my hardest not to sleep. My dreams are always the same. _The accident_. That's what all my dreams were about. Everytime I close my eyes, even if it was just for a moment, I see the smile. The sad smile. The sad smile with blood all around it. Every time I close my eyes longer than just a moment, I hear the words. The words that said _"Don't be sad, I don't like your frowns. I love your smiles. Don't frown because of me. Live on, be happy. Someday, something good will happen It's too late for me." _The words haunt me everyday. They always reminded me of the one time Tsuri lied.

I can't be happy with my one and only true friend. Tsuri knew that. It wasn't too late, if the ambulance had arrived a few minutes earlier, it wouldn't have been too late. Tsuri lied and I didn't believe her one bit. Nothing good will ever happen. Never.

The bell rang. When I looked up with my lifeless eyes, I saw that everyone was leaving.

_Oh, it's lunchtime._

I grabbed my bag and headed towards the roof. No one ever goes there so there were one to zero percent of bullies being there.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to hear explosions and yells. I went to the edge of the roof and looked down. It wasn't surprising to see Gokudera-san fighting Arai-san. Gokudera-san _had_ glared at Arai-san with eyes full of hate _and_ kicked down his chair. However, it was surprising to see Arai-san fighting back at Gokudera-san, wearing nothing but his underwear too. (And did he have a flame on his forehead?)

I sighed. So much for a peaceful lunch. Maybe it was better to have a loud lunch, it kept me distracted from my thoughts. Only a little though.

I shivered, feeling eyes stare at me. I looked all around me, seeing nothing, I went back to eating my lunch. Of course, like Tsuri taught me, I kept my guard up.

_Expect an attack even when you see nothing and hear nothing. _

_Always trust your gut feeling, it is usually right._

_When you feel someone spying on you, look around, and then go back to doing whatever you were doing. However, keep searching, even if you are facing the ground._

After the one time Tsuri failed to come to my aid when a bully went against me, I was taught how to fight. By Tsuri herself of course. She was a great fighter and a great teacher too. I learned how to fight and defend myself in no time at all.

Tsuri expected me to use those skills to defend myself from the 'idiots' and I did. Until the accident. Now, I just don't fight back. It was easier being Dame-Tsuna and the pain also helped me concentrate on something other than my overwhelming memories.

When I finished my lunch, there was still forty-five minutes left of lunch and Gokudera-san and Arai-san were still fighting so I watched their match.

When I looked over this time, there was a baby watching them like me. When the baby looked at me, I felt shivers go down my spine. I sighed in relief when the baby turned his head to continue watching the fight.

I saw Gokudera-san keep throwing dynamite at Arai-san. Arai-san kept the dynamite from exploding by wrapping his hands around the fuse. It must hurt, especially since the fight has been going on for five minutes. I didn't understand why Arai-san didn't just throw the dynamite into the air and just let them explode, it would be a lot easier and much less painful.

Suddenly, I heard Gokudera-san cry out, his voice louder than the dynamite that exploded when Arai-san couldn't reach them in time. He had dropped lots of dynamite... right in front of him. If he didn't move, he would die. His body probably couldn't handle such things yet. But Gokudera-san didn't move. He just stood there in shock.

I was going to yell at him to move when Arai-san pushed Gokudera-san away from the bombs. They were farther away but, Arai-san shielded Gokudera-san because the explosions would still send debris flying everywhere. After the smoke cleared, it was clearly seen that Arai-san was unconscious and _very_ injured by the amount of wounds and blood over his body.

Seeing that Gokudera-san might need help getting Arai-san to the nurse, I went to the stairs, prepared to help. However, I was not prepared for the silver tonfa that lodged itself in the wall next to me.

I turned around and saw the one who was spying on me. It was Hibari-san.

"What do you need?" I asked without a stutter. (and without much emotion too, if I may add.)

"Let the other herbivore handle it. You will not interfere understand?"

I looked at Hibari-san, the confusion was barely shown on my face. Why would he not want me to help? And why didn't he stop the fight in the first place, it must have been against school rules! Hibari-san understood what I was thinking and replied.

"The Akanbou (baby) told me not to let anyone interfere and I would be able to have strong opponents to fight with soon."

I shivered. What was his definition of strong?

"I won't interfere. May I go now?"

"Hn." With that, he jumped to the next building. His cape billowed **(it's billowed right?)** behind him dramatically.

I sweatdropped.

When I came into the hallway with 10 minutes left of lunch, the bullies came to 'discipline' me. (That's the Disciplinary Committee's job.) After the first few punches and kicks, Kurokawa-san and Sasagawa-san stopped them. They looked at me in pity.

Sasagawa-san offered me a hand to help me up, but I declined. Seeing the look of sadness on her face, Kurokawa-san **(Ugh! I keep putting Kyoko and Hana T-T)** put her hand on Sasagawa-san's shoulder to comfort her and she gave the look. 'Accept it' Another look of Sasagawa-san's face told me to accept. I grabbed her hand thinking about how I first met Tsuri. And for the first time since her death, I said my wish out loud._  
_

"I wish Tsuri was here. She would've loved to see this."

Suddenly, I felt warmth pulsing through my body until it became to hot to bear. I started glowing the moment I screamed out in pain. Sasagawa-san clutched my hand harder in attempt to calm me down and Kurokawa-san tried to calm me down my grabbing my shoulders but the light enveloped them too and suddenly, it was like we never existed.

* * *

Then, minutes later, a boy of age 14 appeared. He had a unhealthy looking thin body and face. His messy brown hair covered his eyes.

Three girls accompanied him. One with short honey colored hair. One with long wavy brown hair. One with short brown hair tied in a ponytail.

When they looked up, their faces showed shock and confusion.

"What happened?" That was the question asked by the four people.

The students that were in the hallway were shocked to see another girl in the hallway when she wasn't there before. And one that had a different school's uniform for that matter.

The students in that girl's class were surprised when the girl started glowing. They were even more surprised when the light faded. The girl had disappeared. The teacher screamed and then went to the phone and called the police to report the strange phenomenon.

All in all, it was a strange ten minutes.

* * *

**To those readers who wanted to know Tsuri's accident, I'm sorry to let you know I won't write it out. From earlier experiences, I realize that I will mess the accident up and it will end up not as dramatic as I thought it would be like...sorry! Next chapter, I will write about the past of our Tsuna. Then after that, I'll go and write about present parallel Tsuna. Then, parallel Tsuna goes bye bye so the rest of the story will be about our Tsuna! (/^ -^)/**


	8. Gomen! Sorry! Gomen! Sorry!

**I know this is disappointing... it wasn't an update. And it's bad news too. ****I'm putting this here just because I think you deserve to know...**

**I wanted to put this after I updated the story to its 7th (or 8th, if you include the prologue) but, I couldn't. **

**Let's just say the bad news is that I'm gonna put this story on hiatus for two months. (It makes me feel worse that I haven't update in a month already...) This is because I really can't write my old stories right now. It isn't really a writers' block, it's more like I fell into a depression. The irony is that the reason I feel so depressed right now is probably because people _don't update their stories_. And well, when I start writing my story, it doesn't feel right to me and my mind keeps wandering off hoping that someone updated. (Wow. Sad...)**

**So, yeah. I wanna try to take a break from trying to write stories (since that makes me want an update more) and see if I can get over this depression in two months. If I'm not back by then, someone go yell at me. Let's see... two months from now is: 6/10/2014 June Tenth Two-Thousand Fourteen.**

**I've realized that I can still write new stories that pop into my head. I find that weird... **

**So, if you know any cure to this strange disease, please PM me. (that was a joke... don't put me into a mental asylum. My friends have been joking about a lot lately and it's creeping me out!) And yeah... please no reviews on this... it makes me feel really guilty. (I can't believe I said that! I was begging for someone _not_ to review?)**

**Don't worry, I haven't abandoned this. I love this story and am still planning so far ahead. I just can't write it out. Some kind of dark magical force is preventing me from writing it! (This is true... but it still is kind of like a excuse, huh?) PLEASE DON'T STOP READING THIS JUST BECAUSE OF MY STUPID DEPRESSION! (and please forgive me T-T I'll give you marshmallows)**

**So... yell at me if I don't come back too months from now, kay'?**

**~Cinni (I'm so nervous... I've edited this 5 times already. Please don't be mad.)**


End file.
